


With a dash of Hope and a bit of Luck

by FlyWIthSerenity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Can we get some fluff?, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fredmione - Freeform, International magical community, Kids, Lavender Brown Lives, Lavender isn't a bitch anymore, Life Post-War, M/M, Marriage Law - Kinda, Molly is awesome, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWIthSerenity/pseuds/FlyWIthSerenity
Summary: Hermione loves logic and statistics when dealing with new situations.Fred prefers to take a wild leap into new opportunities.What happens when a new act is passed by the Wizengamot aiming to help Great Britain reclaim it's magical population?





	With a dash of Hope and a bit of Luck

* * *

 

**Ten seconds** hung breathlessly silent before the battle weary victors cried out in happiness for precious freedom as the body of Voldemort hit the ground.

 

**Ten minutes** spun away frantically as the survivors flooded the Great Hall looking with dread and hope before a cry went out of “Fred lives!” bringing joyful tears to some while others mourned their discovered losses.

 

**Ten hours** languished by in anxious buzzing and exhausted leaning until one Frederick Gideon Weasley was declared stable by the endlessly racing healers at St. Mungo's.

 

**Ten days** rocketed by with all the dazzling emotional highs and lows of an ornery roller-coaster before Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger both concluded that they were not meant to be after an astoundingly fierce fight over eggs.

 

**Ten months** , long as a moonless night and quick as a hummingbird’s wings, marked the day when a life changing incentive never dreamed of before was unanimously passed by the Wizengamot.

 

Flights of efficient and surprisingly boxy owls launched with muted glee to swarm over the magical world of Great Britain carrying the news.

 

**The news of the Great British Wizard Population Increase Act, effective immediately.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you are ready for an adventure. I'd say more but ~spoilers~.
> 
> I will be updating as I am able based on workload and health.


End file.
